On Lestallum: Agape
by SilverdriftDragon
Summary: After a not so subtle Prince rents two rooms to be alone with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio get some quality time together in their more seasoned, tender love. Sister fic to On Lestallum: Eros (only on Ao3 and Tumblr)


Ugh, I'm such Gladnis trash XD enjoy!

Also, there was a sister fic writen to this by my friend that follows Noctis and Prompto, be sure to go over to Ao3 and read On Lestallum: Eros

archiveofourown/works/10726305

* * *

A sigh of relief broke the tired silence as the Regalia pulled into Lestallum. The car had no sooner been put in park before Noctis stumbled out, briskly walking toward the hotel with Prompto on his heels. There was an urgency to their steps, one that Ignis had seen with increased regularity. The two younger men tried so hard to hide it from him and Galdiolus, but it was anything but subtle.

By the time they had caught up to the eager prince, he was already handing the man at the door 600 gil, enough for two room.

"Two rooms, Noct?" Ignis asked with mock surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm really tired and I don't want Gladio's snoring keeping me awake." Noctis answered, trying to sound convincing. Ignis fought hard not to laugh. Gladio had never been one to snore. In fact, the only one of them that seemed to be inclined to snore was the prince himself. Still, he wanted to let the man keep thinking that he was oblivious to the truth.

"It will be harder to protect you if we are separated." Gladiolus piped in, crossing his arms over his chest to make himself appear serious.

"It'll be fine, I'll have Prompto and I can take care of myself."

"You really are quite stubborn, Prince Noctis. But if you insist…" Ignis sighed. Noctis simply nodded and the pairs went their separate ways. As the older two entered their room, Gladio barely got the door shut before breaking out into laughter. A smirk graced the strategist's face as he set his things down on the table. "I'm not sure why he thinks I don't know. Not only is it painfully obvious, it is my job to know things."

"He definitely isn't the prince of subtly." The shield responded, breathless from laughing. He walked up behind his slender roommate and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "Not that I'm complaining. It just means I get you all to myself tonight."

"Indeed. I am definitely not against the alone time." Ignis moved himself to face the larger man, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes. His arms moved to return the gentle hug, earning a long, content sigh that reverberated sweetly through the shield's chest. He loved this side of Gladiolus so much. Not that he didn't love the man anyway, but this was a side of himself he doesn't just show. This tender, careful Gladio was for Ignis and Ignis alone. "We should head to bed soon, however. It is rather late."

"Damn you sound exhausted, Iggy…" Gladio spoke quietly, concern clear in his voice. He gently scooped the strategist up and started toward the bed, grabbing the smaller man's pajamas on the way by. Ignis started to argue, probably something about how he could walk the five or six feet to the bed, but the shield wasn't having it. He stole the other man's lips in a long, loving kiss. One he did not break from until he sat his man down on the bed. A grin formed on his face at the slightly flustered, but grateful look in his gorgeous green eyes. "You go ahead and lay down. I'll join you after I shower."

"I… very well. Thank you." Ignis replied, taking the sleep attire from his partner. Gladio gave him a small kiss on the forehead before setting off to the bathroom.

When the raven-haired man returned from his shower, he found Ignis fast asleep, glasses still on and a book on his chest. A soft chuckle snuck out of Gladio's throat as he laid down beside him. The motion of bed caused Ignis to flinch awake, startled by the fact that he had fallen asleep unintentionally. "My apologies, darling. I was trying to wait for you…"

"It's fine. I was hoping you'd go to sleep with how tired you sound." The shield scooted closer to the still half asleep Ignis, moving the book aside as he moved his hand to brush the fly away hairs from his lover's face.

"I'm fine, Gladio. I wanted to spend more time with you while… while it's just us." Ignis leaned his head into the hand resting on his face.

"I must be pretty important if you are this tired and still would rather stay up and wait for me." The joking tone was negated by the slight blush and large smile on his face. Ignis just smiled back, happily getting lost in the beautiful amber eyes so lovingly fixed on him. He knew that tomorrow, when they re-joined the not so sly prince and his lover, it would all return to the usual. Gladio, though still affectionate to a degree, would return once again to the side of himself that everyone gets to see. The hunts, the imperials, trying to keep the prince safe while guiding him on this long and strange journey. Right now, though, none of that mattered. The rest of the world meant nothing.

"You are the most important." Ignis said simply, tone soft but serious, leaning up to capture the lips of a slightly surprised Gladio. The two seemed to melt into each other as the kiss progressed, the need behind it growing the longer it went. The shield was the first to break away, but only enough to catch his breath before slowly planting brief kisses along his also breathless partner's jawline. Each kiss sent a shockwave through the strategist's body, enticing a soft moan from his throat. Ignis tilted his head back slightly to allow easier access. Gladio paused for a moment to admire the scene before him. Such a beautiful man underneath him, glasses out of place and soft pleading look in his eyes was enough to drive any one into a sex driven frenzy. Ignis was worth so much more to him than that. He was worth the passion and the patience. The smaller man shuddered as the shield started nibbling on his neck and collar bones, distracting him from the removal of the button up sleepwear coving his lightly muscled torso. Once it was removed, Gladio pulled Ignis up against his already bare chest and locked lips, passion coursed through their veins like fire. The teasing continued artfully as the two slowly worked their way of the remained of their clothes, Gladio careful to grab the bottle out of his pocket before he lost track of his pants. Soon, the two broke apart and the shield sat up, placing his back against the wall as he applied the lubricant. Then, pulling his strategist up into his lap and letting him get comfortable, he once more stole the soft lips before him as he slid his way in. Both men where hit at once with a shockwave of pleasure, causing them to break their kiss with a synchronized moan. The quiet but desperate moans and the fingernails digging into the shield's back with each thrust, methodical and exact, caused him to speed up. The more erratic rhythm caused the strategist to arch his back, head falling back. Gladio leaned forward, placing fervent kisses on the exposed flesh in time with his hips, earning him a slightly strangled gasp that pushed them both over the edge. A strong hand grabbed pulled them together in to a decidedly forceful kiss as they hit their climax. He didn't break away until the collapsed into a tangled mess to catch their breath.

As the high began to fade and they cleaned themselves up, the two slid down under the sheets, cuddled up close despite the heat.

"Hey, Ignis…"

"Yes?"

"I love you. So so much." The words caused Ignis to look up at the larger man quickly. Gladio had never been the one to say it first, even when they were alone. The soft, happy smile on his sleepy face said that he meant it, every word.

"I love you too, Gladio. Always."


End file.
